Viewing one's own pumping heart or working brain has traditionally been the purview of trained experts. For many people, however, the high cost and limited accessibility of imaging devices and methods have prohibited people from obtaining such information.
Traditionally, knowledge of cardiac, vascular or brain functioning has been confined to trained healthcare practitioners. In order to perform the relevant patient study accurately, it takes years to acquire contextual working knowledge of, for example, cardiac patterns. Such patterns are manifested from a wide range of particular cardiac dysfunctions.
Although the investigative tools have become more portable and thus more widely available to primary care providers, usage also requires special training about organ system structure, motion, and cross-modality patterning.
There remains a need to develop devices and methods to conduct medical imaging of vital organs and/or organ systems, and utilize data from the medical imaging field in evaluating the organ or organ system.